<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is the Flower by ultimateparadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936288">Life is the Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateparadox/pseuds/ultimateparadox'>ultimateparadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, F/F, Lyselgard, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Crimson Flower, Post-War, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateparadox/pseuds/ultimateparadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards in Enbarr are used to their Emperor creeping around at night. None of them say a word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is the Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deliver unto me sickfic girlfriends as I deliver unto you sickfic girlfriends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard’s fingers tensed against the teacup, rattling in her tremulous hold. The spasm lasted long enough to invoke the tiniest pinch of pain before the muscles relaxed and the cup hung loose, hooked on her index finger. With a sigh, she went back to preparing, placing the final cup on the tray. Holding it firmly by both ends, she lifted the tray and exited the kitchen, quiet in the dark hours of the early morning. The castle’s halls were minimally staffed by only guardsmen and they knew better than to interrupt their Emperor, ungainly dressed in a white shift of a nightgown, used to the semi-regularity of her late night escapades. Her journey back to her chambers was placidly uneventful. </p><p>Nudging the heavy wooden door open, Edelgard stepped quietly into the room, warm with the dying embers in the fireplace, the heavy tapestries hung up and cocooning the heat away from the hungry walls that were chilled by Enbarr’s winter nights. It never snowed like it did in her distant memories of Fhirdiad, but the temperature still dropped alarmingly during the winter moons, causing trouble for Fodlan’s wisest general.</p><p>On the bed and beneath the covers, said general was curled into a tight ball. The tray was set with the lightest of clacks on the table near the curtained windows before Edelgard stepped closer to Lysithea, running a hand around the hidden curve of her form. </p><p>“El…?” came the weak response to the gentle touch. Slowly, white hair rose from the blankets, followed by a flushed face, eyes blinking in the dim firelight. </p><p>Edelgard lifted a strand of Lysithea’s hair to her lips, pressing a kiss to the lock. “Love, I’ve made tea. Will you join me at the table tonight, or shall we give Ferdinand a hernia and drink in bed? Although, I suppose what he doesn't know won't hurt him.”</p><p>There was a sharp huff as Lysithea tried not to laugh into the still of the night. She shifted in the sheets, gauging her aching body, and managed to shift into a resting position against the downy pillows and headboard. She held the thickest duvet tucked up into her armpits to fight the chill from her nudity. Hands free, she made ridiculous grabbing motions towards their tea table before pausing in trepidation. “Is it that terrible feverfew tea?”</p><p>“I’ve brought the jar of honey you like, don’t fret," Edelgard assured as she took measured steps to the tray. </p><p>“El, you’re so amazing,” she tiredly cheered. The room fell quiet save for the clinking of a spoon stirring honey into hot tea. Then, softly, “Can you open the curtains? You know I think the stars above Enbarr are so pretty. Back in Ordelia territory it was hard to see the sky because of all the trees. Derdriu was clear, though.”</p><p>“Will you be able to keep warm?” Edelgard asked, staring into the teacup. In the near darkness, her eyes looked like the beady eyes of a rat and she had to look away lest she lose her focus on dear Lysithea's state of need. It was a valid worry. Lindhardt had been charged with tearing through and analyzing all the ancient research and antiques unearthed from Agartha, but so far had not come up with any concrete method to cure them. Lysithea was deteriorating the fastest out of the two of them, but the muscle spasms and migraines were beginning to afflict Edelgard more frequently than in years past. The sands of time in their hourglasses were running sparse, but Lysithea was keeping her promise to fight for her life as determinedly as they fought Those Who Slither in the Dark, so Edelgard resolved to do the same.</p><p>Giggling through a rasping breath, Lysithea cajoled, “If you come back to bed and lay with me, I think I’ll be just fine. It’s getting lonely without you.”</p><p>Edelgard stepped around the table to draw the weighty curtains aside on their rungs. Moonlight dyed the Emperor’s Quarters in a blue wash. Casting a glance at the woman in her bed, Edelgard saw her smiling gently despite her fever and aches, a fragile creature made of starlight hiding devastating intellect and magical prowess. She was lovely in daylight, but under the stars she was a goddess that Edelgard could believe in. </p><p>Teacups in hand, Edelgard fumbled back into the bed, allowing Lysithea to pull the covers back up around her. She chirped out another little laugh. “You’re overdressed.”</p><p>“I do believe you’re right. Hold my tea? Thank you.” Never one for wasteful motions, Edelgard briskly slid her arms through the straps of the shift and shoved it down her hips to shimmy it off her toes. Lysithea’s leg immediately snaked its way between hers, shuffling against the pillows to press snug against her side. Edelgard ran her hand across the hip against hers, feeling the smooth map of a scar from when they engaged her uncle in combat and he caught Lysithea by surprise, Byleth’s quick reflexes the only thing that saved her from losing half her pelvis.</p><p>They drank their tea and stared at the stars, unhurried and drowsy. The blackness of the sky began to gray when Lysithea spoke, “I’m sorry I wake you up so often. You work hard all day and then I cry and jerk around and disturb you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Edelgard tugged Lysithea’s head closer to press a gentle kiss on her temple. “Don’t apologize. I would rather wake to help you then leave you alone to hurt. Linhardt will figure something out soon. You can trust him, right?”</p><p>“Ugh, Linhardt,” grouched Lysithea, but her tone was light. “I guess if there was anyone here who could figure out Agarthan blood surgery, it would be him. You can’t tell him I said that. He can never know.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to only pass on to him relevant information,” Edelgard chuckled into her hair. “I’m serious, Lysithea, about being here for you. I love you, I cherish you, and I will dote on you until the stars blink out one by one. Do not hide from me.”</p><p>Lysithea’s eyes, bright on her pale coloring, focused with pinpoint precision on Edelgard’s. “And what about you?”</p><p>“Me? What about me?”</p><p>“You had the blood surgery, too. Maybe your experiment was more refined than mine, but the burden of two crests weighs on you, too.” Lysithea dumped her empty teacup off the side of the bed carelessly, though the soft thump revealed it had landed unharmed to the plush rug rather than shattering on stonework. Her hands reached around Edelgard’s shoulders, pressing her face into her neck. “If you’re hurting I want to know, too. I’m not always down for the count. I love you, and cherish you, and I want to dote on the big, strong Emperor, too.”</p><p>Breathing out like the exhale would expunge all their suffering, Edelgard wrapped her free arm around Lysithea’s back to pull her even closer. “I will try. Admitting weakness is...difficult. For me. But for you, I will try.”</p><p>Little kisses fell on her neck. “Thank you, El.” She yawned abruptly, swayed to sleep by the soporific drink and the brightening sky. “I think, perhaps, we should sleep now. I’m sorry for waking you up, but thank you for staying up with me.”</p><p>“Anytime, love,” Edelgard whispered. “Perhaps we can bother Linhardt in the morning. Rest now, and dream of days where, as in all things we've set out to do, we’ve beaten this, and our days are full of love, and the continent thrives. In sleep, I will meet you there. Good night, Lysithea.”</p><p>“Good night, El. I can't wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>